demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SWZala/New CHB Avitivity: Anti-sphinx
Finally, after 5 days of pleading Chiron. He allowed me to start a new CHB activity called... AURA MANIPULATION! WOO! HOOO! So anyway after an accidental run in with the sphinx and nearly getting me aura vanquished I managed to subdue her! Ha! Take that you fat sphinx! As we all know the sphinx feeds on our auras. It's greatest strength can also be its greatest weakness. I got really desperate so I used my aura to summon the elements and throw spears of energy. Our auras are the only ones that can actually defeat the sphinx. That's why it's important. What's included in this new training activity: #Shaping your aura into anything you want like Greek armor and weapons #Controlling your aura to throw spheres, spears, etc. of energy and it's the color of your aura #Summoning the major elements (earth, fire, wind, water) and the sub-elements ( electricity, ice, etc.) #Mastering the art of necromancy All these skills are needed when facing the sphinx. Just don't over-exert yourself. After each training session or during breaks, make sure you drink lots of liquids to replenish your strength and aura. Risks: #Exhaustion and passing out for a week due to casting the wrong element for the situation #Mr. D once threatened "Percy" that he would kill him using spontaneous combustion. Spontaneous combustion can also be caused due to using your aura and not replenishing it. Warnings: Everyone please do not get too confident once you've mastered controlling your auras. As Nicholas Flamel said, "The line between confidence and arrogance is very thin and the line between arrogance and stupidity even finer." I'm not saying that you people are stupid. Honestly I'm not!! I'm just saying this because I care about my family and I DON'T want ANY of you to die because of your aura. Okay? For mortals: Warboss might read this too and you once asked the question, "Do you have magic lessons at camp?" Well, a reason for demigods to be able to see through the Mist is because we were born with our senses Awakened. Some mortals can see through the Mist too because they were either born with their senses Awakened or an Elder Awakened their senses. And if your senses are Awakened you can control your auras. I'm still in the process of convincing Chiron to allow some clear-sighted mortals or some skilled mortals who can't see through the Mist (in other words their senses haven't been Awakened) to join us in this training. You also might be asking, "If my senses aren't Awakened, how can I join this training?" That's easy to answer, I'll Awaken you. Am I an Elder? No, of course not. But, I mastered the way to Awaken human senses. Well, "Whose going to be our trainer?" Well, that would be me, okay, so don't complain if I'll be a little pushy when I train you. It takes hard work and concentration. Well, I wish you all luck, and may our pride not get in the way. Signed, SWZala: Senior Magic Instructor 03:15, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts